Portrait
by A Tomato Called Potato
Summary: He cut off his long hair. He used fake name. He acted like a real merchant and began realized that without money, aristocrats' blood wasn't that blue. Human AU. I hope I can tell the hole story sucessfully 23333 Rochu, Gerita, maybe other pairs XD


Chapter 1

It was a large boat.  
The posh rich people were in the top, being served with comfortable beds and champagne. The poor scum was in the bottom, lying on the floors with rats.  
They chose to stay with the scum as their money didn't allow them to enjoy this long boring trip.  
It was Yao's third day as a merchant.  
"To be convenient, you should have a fake name. Your name sounds really weird to us Westerners." Seres whispered to his companion who was trying to get used of those cheap horrible tasted beer.  
"I know, but I haven't think of a satisfying one yet." Yao answered flatly, "I don't want a stereotyped name like Tom." Seres noticed that Yao's eyes were fixed on a group of gambling crowd, but Seres knew that he was actually looking at somewhere else far from this place.  
"Hmm…What about 'Seres'? It's a nice one, I think." Seres's bad joke made his companion laugh. "I'm terribly sorry but I won't take your very silly advice. It's-Ugh! "Suddenly his companion's face twitched in pain.  
"What's wrong, Yao?" Seres called his companion's name and patted his back slightly.  
"…Nothing. Just the horrible beer,it makes me sick." Yao said.  
The boat was still moving on.

Ivan was woken up by a knock at the door. Then he heard his companion's voice-"Go to open the door, Ivan, you are nearer."  
Ivan cursed the Eastener lying next to him briefly and struggled to get up. It wasn't polite to leave others waiting too long outside the room.  
When the door opened, Ivan saw a waiter of the inn standing in front of him with an ingratiating smile on his face. "Good morning sir, here's a letter to you." The waiter leant a bit and handed the letter to Ivan. Ivan saw there was only his companion's name-Seres Wang-on the envelope, but he still thanked the waiter by putting two Tony coins into his palm. The waiter leant again and closed the door behind him.  
"Seres now honestly stop sleeping, I have a letter from-" Ivan's eyes narrowed when he read out the sender's name. "The Teutonic Knight…Heck, here comes the trouble-makers."  
Seres frowned as he heard the name of the local militia. His golden eyes flickered. Apparently he was thinking of something happened long time ago.  
"Incredible." he murmured, "Those blokes are just too difficult to deal with…"Seres put on his tunic and tied his blak hair simply with a red ribbon.  
"Give me the lovely letter, Ivan. It's to me, not you." Seres said impatiently to his companion. He was a bit annoyed by the arrival of this letter.  
"You are much ruder than I first met you, Seres!" Ivan hissed, shoving the letter to the other man in this room.  
"Come on Ivan,we are business companions, da?" Seres smirked and caught the letter perfectly. Ivan rolled up his eyes as Seres imitated his Northener accent. "I seldom use 'da' as 'yes',aru."  
"I never use that silly 'aru' accent, Ivan…OK, it's my fault first." Seres signed and used a small knife to cut the red wax sealing up the envelope. He opened the letter and read it.  
The letter was short.  
"Dear Seres  
I'm glad to have your eyes on this letter. Money, fame and your portrait are wating for you-if-you become one of our friends. Fellow companions are acceptable.  
The shoemaker outside the inn is our man. Show him this letter. He will lead you to us.  
We will arrange a new place for you to live in. Of course, you needn't worry about the fee.  
I'm looking forward to meeting you again.  
Yours sincerely  
Ludwig Beilschmidt"  
The large man's face appeared in Seres's mind as he saw the signature.  
He folded the letter and found Ivan gazing at him from the top. Contrary to Seres's small stature, Ivan was a typical Northener, which meant he was quite taller.  
"It seemed that your lover's letter wasn't very long." Ivan said sarcastically.  
"Shut it, Ivan. I don't think I will fall in love with a notorious mercenary."  
"But you looked really delighted when you read it."  
"That is because I've smelt the odour of lovely gold coins." He handed the letter to his fellow merchant.  
"We are going to make big money." Seres smiled.

AN: This is my first fanfic XD I hope it won't suck~ Reviews would be nice. Thanks!


End file.
